


The missing scene

by rogue5x



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue5x/pseuds/rogue5x
Summary: For theo decker life is nearly closing in and has lost what he thought was the only thing he had left with of his mothers. What lengths does he go just to see here one more time , and will Boris be there in time to save Theo " potter".All rights of to the most amazing talented writer Donna Tartt who created such a beautiful story with so much meaning , also this is my first fanfic about Boris and Theo also I apologise now for spelling or punctuation errors.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 5





	The missing scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay also if anyone is struggling with what Theo went though which I know is a lot , but please seek for help and talk.  
> This is just a missing scene which I thought would be boris Pov  
> One shot

Chapter one  
Boris POV  
Boris had been worrying about Theo all night after the events of tonight he has dropped Theo off at the hotel which he was staying at whilst Boris got patched up. The Russian had no idea what Theo would be doing but this gut wrenching feeling which left him really wondering what was going on in potters head . He thought about the times they drank and drank and Boris had already eaten and drank some of the bottle of vodka which was placed on the side of the oak table which rested on a book in which he wasn't going to read he just used it as a coaster which he thought was amusing in some parts of his work he owned houses and flats in places around the world. He stopped thinking about that and paced a bit he had left potter for to long and he might not even be in the hotel anymore. Then thats when the morning papers got delivered to his door Boris knew that the bird. The painting which potter kept so close for years hidden and Boris stole it, and it was gone for good but what, kept him thinking was maybe they caught Sasha. And he was right in black and white the bird was there in colour alive and found and so had many other paintings that man had kept and caught for himself. Boris heart dropped when the painting had gone the first time and Theo decker was never not on his mind , so Boris put on the black boots he kept close to him and tired the laces up as he was so excited to tell Theo that his bird was safe and well kept were it belonged in the world. Boris called his driver from his phone to drop him off at these hotel of course he knew were it was. 

The car struggled though the snow and Boris had taken the paper with him in the back seat of the car , as he wished he wore a coat now seeing the snow settle on the ground and the Christmas lights shine on the bridges were now going out it was early in the morning and the light of the sun was coming up as he knew this was mainly the time Theo would wake up from a nightmare. Boris always had flashbacks of when he was 15 years old when Theo left it broke his heart but he had to stay he couldn't leave and Theo left so fast , now Boris had the goldfinch in a secure place in which Theo could go and visit anytime he liked. As they arrived at the hotel Boris grabbed his phone and told Gyuri that he would be back with potter to celebrate and meet him at 1:00pm at a cafe he knew boris knew he would get hungry again and knowing potter he wouldn't have eaten a thing. Gyuri nodded gently leaving Boris standing at the doors of the hotel he asked for Theo deckers room charming over the young lady who was behind the modern desk as he had booked Theo this room he Kindly smiled at the lady whilst his boots started to make a sound whilst he walked down the corridor. Boris could see that the room which was theo,s were the far right was open the door was a little bit open. This worried Boris a lot because Theo seemed like the man who would lock his door as he hurried down the hallway the room was big and there were all the mini bottles lined up on the dressers and a tub of empty pills which were placed on the dresser and knocked over slightly the room was dark the only light which shone was the curtains which were open. Theo lay on the bed his eyes closed his face was so calm but his hands looked limp and his glasses were falling slightly , Theo looked like he could be dead. 

As boris ran over to the bed lifting Theo who was a lot taller than him his clothes were still the clothes he wore when , Boris still last saw him as his heart raced. Boris took his glasses off and jacket off as he lifted his eyes to see if Theo was still there and checked his pulse. Boris had seen this enough times as he lifted potter up his heart beat was slow but Boris knew how to deal with this he lifted the unconscious Theo over to the bathroom which looked untouched . As Theo threw up all the contents and boris knew that he was out of the most danger he knew he had to get him moving again, Boris had saved potter so many times but this was his worst fear seeing Theo like that as he carried him down the hallway and out of the fire exit and knew nobody would be around but theo,s weight was so much and Boris Arm hurt . " hey hey .. you need to walk" as Theo was so limp and so tired but tried to get his body to function. 

( and you know what happens next , sorry it was short and my first one shot . Hoped you enjoyed as I said its not screen or book accurate )


End file.
